


Shane I Want A Divorce.

by BigManTerrorist



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Divorce, M/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigManTerrorist/pseuds/BigManTerrorist
Summary: I have no idea, I was trolling my friend on discord and decided to make this.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Shane I Want A Divorce.

**Author's Note:**

> Just don't.
> 
> And also, I know about Shane and Ryan having girlfriend's, I'm not trying to disrespect Ryan and Shane, this is just a little joke I made up so please do not take this seriously, they are not married.  
> Thank you.

Copy and paste the link down below and watch it while reading.  
↓  
https://youtu.be/XDXrP9HET2A

Ryan: "Shane I want a divorce."  
Shane: "Divorce." *laughs*  
Ryan: "It's not funny Shane and you know it's been coming for a long time."  
Shane: "Well, Divorce." *laughs*  
Ryan: "Why do you always laugh when I'm upset?"  
Shane: "Oh every time you say divorce you just look so cute."  
Shane: *laughs*  
Shane: *laughs again*  
Ryan: "I'm serious this time Shane."  
Shane: "You're serious?"  
Ryan: "I'm absolutely serious, and you're treating this like some kind of game I'm tired of it Shane."  
Shane: "We love games!"  
Ryan: "Well not anymore, not your kind of games, your games are cruel."  
Shane: "Divorce." *laughs*  
Ryan: "Stop laughing, this is not funny!"  
Ryan: "Things haven't been working out for a long time and every time I try to talk to you about them you laugh."  
Ryan: "So I'm not laughing anymore with you and I'm not playing these games, my lawyer is going to contact yours tomorrow, he'll drop the papers and that'll be it, we go our separate ways."  
Shane: "No No No No No No, we can't go-no." *laughs*  
Shane: "We can't go our separate ways no no no, we can't go our separate ways."  
Shane: "It's just not-"  
Shane: "It's just not-"  
Shane: *laughs*  
Ryan: "It's not what?"  
Shane: "Well you know I-"  
Ryan: "I don't know, say what you mean!"  
Shane: "But it's hard to talk about, you know." *laughs*  
Ryan: "It's hard for you to talk about anything!"  
Shane: "I know I know I know-"  
Ryan: "When was the last time we had a conversation?"  
Ryan: "Fifteen years and all I've heard from you is laughter!"  
Shane: *laughs*  
Ryan: "Every time I want to be serious!"  
Shane: *WHEEZING INTENSIFIES*

|The End|


End file.
